Life Goes On Part One
by HistoricSkull
Summary: This is an AU of the Life is Strange series. This is the first story, coming from the Before The Storm game. The story will have two parts: the first being based on Before the Storm and the second being based on Life is Strange. Significant events from both games will be used, however, some original inspiration will come into play as well. I hope you enjoy :)


Chapter One: Arcadia Bay

A black 1966 Harley Davidson roared down the streets of the small town known as Arcadia Bay. The thunder like engine ripping through the back streets, stopping outside the Two Whales Diner, a popular meeting spot for the locals. On the motorcycle was a young woman by the name of Taylor Jo Holmes, or TJ. She was a middle school drop out who managed to land a photography scholarship at Blackwell Academy, one of the top art schools in the country. The scholarship allowed TJ to go to school and live on campus. It saved her from using the money she'd be saving to pay for a rented apartment.

Beside the diner was a parking lot; a very empty one. TJ pulled into the first spot and hopped off her motorcycle, putting the keys in her jeans pocket. She was a tall 16 year old, sitting at 180cm, a medium build to coincide with the height. People often mistaken her for a man due to such physique; it wasn't her fault. She removed her helmet and placed it on the seat of her motorcycle, taking the backpack off her shoulders and opening it up. She shoved her helmet inside, then removed her worn out black leather jacket and gloves, putting them in the bag as well. She wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, with black boots, specifically DriRider Legends. She put the backpack over her shoulders and proceeded into the diner.

Her first impression of the diner was how quiet it was. Then she realised it was a Tuesday morning, around 10:00 am. Everyone would be working. Her eyes scanned the diner, the 1950's feel taking a liking to her taste. She noticed a couple of the booths had a few people in them, not much going on. TJ's train of thought was stopped by the waitress, who'd been standing in front of her asking how she was. TJ cleared her throat and gave the waitress a small smile. "I'm actually here for a shift. I'm the new dishwasher, I was supposed to be meeting Mrs Price?" She asked, looking around the diner again, gripping her bag loosely. "That's me. You must be Taylor. Please, call me Joyce." She smiled, offering her hand to TJ. "I'd prefer TJ." She responded, clasping the woman's hand and giving her a firm shake. "Follow me, TJ." Joyce motioned her, making her way behind the long counter, pulling out a white apron. TJ placed her bag under the register, finding a few others there. She grabbed the apron and put it on, tying the back. "There's not much at the moment, but rush hour for lunch is in an hour." Joyce began, showing her the sink. "Just wash those and help me with waiting. I could use all the help I can get." Joyce chuckled and handed TJ a notepad and pen. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled and walked away, tending to some customers.

By around 8:00pm, TJ was able to finish her shift. "Sorry for the extra hours, TJ. If Angela didn't call in sick, you would've been alright." Joyce sighed softly, patting TJ's back gently. "It's no problem. I'll take what I can get." TJ smiled, taking her apron off and placing it under the counter, grabbing her bag. "Would you like to take some leftovers home? I'm sure your parents will be wondering why you're out past dinner time." Joyce joked, packing a container of food for her. "My parents aren't around. I live at Blackwell, well, as of today." TJ admitted, pulling her jacket and gloves out of her bag, putting them on. Joyce paused for a moment, her heart skipping a beat, thinking the worst. TJ noticed the sudden change in Joyce's eyes and quickly spoke. "They live in New York." She smiled, watching Joyce closely. Joyce mentally sighed in relief, giving TJ the container of food. "Get home safely. See you on tomorrow, TJ." She smiled and watched TJ exit the diner.

The ride to Blackwell Academy took about 15 minutes. It didn't help that TJ was exploring the town as she rode to the dorms. She parked her motorcycle and made her way towards the dorms. Once she set foot on campus, she was stopped by a security guard. She removed her helmet and looked at the guard, his name tag reading 'Skip'. "Is there a problem, sir?" TJ asked, looking at the guard. "Where do you think you're going? This is private property." He proceeded, taking a step towards TJ. "I'm new here." She responded, pulling her acceptance letter out of her pocket to show the guard. He examined the letter thoroughly before handing it back to her and letting her pass by. She walked past Skip, muttering 'asshole' under her breath. She walked through the large gates towards the dorms, turning left. She walked past a sign that read 'Girls Dorms', making her way inside. The hallways were full of young women, chatting and giggling amongst themselves. Some just stared at her as she walked past them, not bothering to gesture or say a simple 'hello'. TJ wanted to go to her dorm, take a shower, turn some music on and eat the night away. Upon arriving at her room, she opened the door then kicked it shut, putting her bag on her bed.

After a nice long shower, TJ sat at her desk, opening the container of food Joyce had kindly given her. She opened the window and used her chair to roll across the room to turn her stereo on. She rolled back to her desk and began eating her cold dinner, flipping through her notes for the start of lessons next week.

She ate her dinner fairly quickly. She'd gone through all of her homework and was prepared. TJ pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and pulled one out, letting it sit between her lips. She pulled out a lighter and flipped the top open, lighting the cigarette before flipping the lighter close and leaning against the window. The hit of the nicotine made TJ feel peaceful. She'd never gotten to this point of relaxation in ever. How could she? Her mother was a heroin addict who had been in and out of rehab since TJ was born. Her father was never in her life, so she assumed he be dead. TJ had an older brother named Ben. He died in a car accident 4 years ago when TJ was 12. She never had a close relationship with him as he too was a drug addict who spent his time in and out of jail. Thinking about the messed up situation TJ was put into always made her want to cry; she never managed to let a tear slip though. TJ sighed to herself and finished her cigarette, throwing the bud out the window, closing the window shortly after. She removed her t-shirt and tossed it across the room before walking over to her closet and sifting through the t-shirts she had. TJ was flat chested, to the point where she had no breasts. This abnormality was caused due to her mothers heroin addiction. TJ was born addicted, messing up her body for the future. She never developed fully, hence the flatness of her chest. To follow the flat chest, TJ had a numerous amount of deep scars on her. Her mother deemed it appropriate to cut TJ whenever she 'disobeyed' a direct order, whether it be a life or death situation, or a simple notion to take a shot of heroin. TJ grabbed a dark grey t-shirt and put it on, changing out of her jeans into a pair of shorts. She laid in her bed, the thoughts of her past lingering as she fell asleep.

The next morning was a bit chilly. The air was frosty and the dorm room was cold. TJ awoke to the light vibration coming from her phone on her desk. She'd set an alarm for the morning so she could enjoy a nice breakfast before work. She groaned, rolling out of bed, stretching her arms. She made her way over to her closet and looked through her clothes. She pulled a navy blue button-up shirt and a fresh pair of jeans, setting them on her bed.

It was 9:00am when TJ walked into the Two Whales diner, taking her backpack off her shoulders. Joyce greeted TJ, smiling happily. "Someone's eager to work today." She chuckled softly, looking at TJ. "I was hoping to grab some breakfast before my shift."

"Certainly, take a seat and I'll bring you a menu." Joyce smiled and walked away. TJ made her way to the booth next to the jukebox, taking a seat. Joyce walked over with the menu and gave it to TJ. She quickly scanned over the menu and looked up at Joyce. "Could I grab a bacon omelette with some fresh orange juice please." TJ smiled and handed the menu back to Joyce. She nodded and walked away, putting her order through. TJ starred out the window, watching people pass. She heard the door to the diner open and looked away for a moment. Her eyes met with a young woman, strawberry alone hair, bright blue eyes, she was beautiful. She watched the young woman walk over to Joyce. It was obvious now, this is must be Joyce's daughter. They shared similar facial features. She couldn't make out what was going on, but it didn't seem like a pleasant conversation. Joyce looked at TJ before bringing her daughter over to her booth. "TJ, this is my daughter, Chloe. She goes to Blackwell as well." She said, motioning Chloe to sit with her. "Hey, Chloe." TJ smiled softly and watched as she slowly took a seat. "I'll bring you your usual, Chloe."

Chloe seemed distant; like she didn't want to be in the diner. "So, you're at Blackwell?" Chloe asked, fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers on the table. "Yeah, I got a scholarship. I'm doing photography." TJ responded, watching Chloe. "So, you're one of Jefferson's groupies then?" TJ couldn't help but laugh and shake her head slightly. "I guess so. But photography is a hobby. I was lucky enough to get an education because of it." She responded, looking at Chloe. "Yourself?"

"Social studies. Nothing special."

"Social studies is interesting. At least you're doing something you love." Chloe frowned slightly and cleared her throat. "I used to love social studies but I'm not sure anymore."

"Each to their own." She shrugged. Joyce walked over to them, holding two plates of food and glass of fresh OJ. She placed the meals down and smiled. "How are you two going?" Joyce smiled, watching to the two girls. "Fine, thanks mum." Chloe sighed as she began to eat her breakfast. TJ could feel the tension between Joyce and Chloe. Joyce frowned and walked away, going back to work. Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes, stabbing her bacon with her fork. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath. TJ could see the distress in Chloe's eyes and cleared her throat. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Let's go do something. You seem like you need some excitement." TJ smiled and took a bite of her omelette. "Well, there's a junkyard on the outskirts of town. I go there to break shit."

"Break shit? Yeah, that could work."


End file.
